


Rising Shadows

by Kaz323



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, I'll put more information in the notes, M/M, angsty, basically cannonverse, but I kind of hate doing tags, but Matthias didn't die, but this is kind of a vent fic, proposal, takes place a few years after crooked kingdom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-07-12 10:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaz323/pseuds/Kaz323
Summary: When the gunshots rang out, Jesper's first reaction was to jump and protect Wylan. It had become an instinct to do so over the past few years. Danger never seemed to end, but they protected each other. Before he could do so, his chair was tipped over by some panicked people. Though, they continued to kick at his head as they ran towards the exit.That was when he started to hear Wylan scream in protest.Alternatively: Wylan is kidnapped and things become heated in the Slat as they call for old friends.





	1. Kaz's intro

**Author's Note:**

> Look at me, another wesper centric fic. There's going to be a lot more of the other couples in this one, though. I really want to write a Helnik fic, but I can't bring myself to do it just yet.  
> If anyone actually follows along to what I write, I'm also working on a sequel to the proposal fic. This will be my first multichapter fic in the fandom, though! I'm super excited! 
> 
> Also, I'm going to say it's six chapters long, that does not guarantee there will be exactly six chapters. It could become more or less later. Please enjoy!

Contrary to the popular belief, things did take Kaz Brekker by surprise. He had a remarkable ability to hide it, though. So, when Jesper stepped into the attic of the Slat, blood covering his neatly fitted vest, you couldn’t blame him for saying, “what? Did you see this coming, too?”

“What happened?”

Jesper was shaking so badly. It wasn’t his normal fidgeting, but the shock that resided even as he ran his hands over his head a few times. “They kidnapped Wy.”

Kaz turned on his heel so fast. “What happened?”

In every sense of vagueness, Jesper went over how they were out for waffles that morning, and how gunshots rang out and caused a panic. They had pushed Jesper’s chair over, and he hit his head. Someone had grabbed Wylan, but before Jesper could reach for him, two people had pulled Jesper’s arms back.

“I- I fought them off, but one of them got away.”

“This isn’t your blood then?”

He shook his head. “I grabbed whatever I could and stabbed the hell out of one of them.”

Kaz was already slamming the paper down to write a letter to Inej. Jesper refused to shut up though.

“M-maybe I should have gone back to the house. In case he escaped-”

“If he had escaped he would have come here. He’s not a total dunce.”

“But-”

“And if you had gone back to the house, you would have either been framed for Wylan’s disappearance looking like that, or the people who were looking to kidnap you guys would be waiting for you.”

Jesper was rubbing his temples, not blinking, but tears were beginning to just overflow in his eyes. They fell down his cheeks so fast. “I couldn’t protect him. He was  _ the one thing _ \- the one thing that I had done right.” He sucked in a breath so fast that it must’ve hurt. “Everything was going okay, but I couldn’t even-” He was shaken too badly to finish the sentence because he broke into tears. Jesper wasn’t one to be fazed by something like this. 

Kaz wondered if the months in the Van Eck estate had made him soft, but as he finished his letter to Inej, he concluded it was just because it was Wylan. They were all constantly in danger, but it takes the right person to make someone break like Jesper had in his office that day.


	2. Jesper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesper isn't handling well.   
> This is another set up chapter.

When Jesper woke up, he reached for Wylan. It was a quick crashing reality of everything that had happened earlier that day. Jesper loved going to breakfast with him, and it was nice to be able to hold his hand from across the table. Wylan wasn’t one to love displays of affection, but Jesper enjoyed watching him blush when his hand squoze Wylan’s.

It was supposed to just be breakfast. They had been going to breakfast at the start of the week for months now. It was just to make time for each other, and there was nothing better than watching Wylan stuff himself with overly sweet waffles. Sometimes, he could taste the chocolate afterwards when kissing him.

He clutched the sheets on Kaz’s bed. Sometime after sobbing, he must’ve fallen asleep. He had the strong urge to start crying again, but he tried to be better than that. He was back in the Slat, where he could figure out what to do next. Wylan wasn’t dead yet.

He got up and got dressed in the clothes that Kaz must have set out for him. There was still blood everywhere. All he could manage to do is wipe it off of himself before he buttoned up the new shirt.  When he couldn’t find Kaz at the Slat, he headed to the Crow club with the intention to keep searching, but the smell was what got to him. Cigar smoke and lager seemed to be injected into his system as he was rerouted to the  bar.

He wasn’t sure what he expected to accomplish. Maybe it was his old habit sneaking backup, but after a horrible morning, and passing out in Kaz’s room, he needed a drink. He was passed a bottle by a bartender he didn’t recognize. While everything seemed to be the same, it was just so different. In reality, his life before Wylan was sad. The only thrill he had was the job and gambling. He didn’t have someone looking forward to see him. Someone who was relieved if he didn’t show up when he said he would. It was nice to have someone looking out for him.

It was like instinct to get up after receiving his drink, and head to the tables. Cards were being delt, and Jesper just wanted a hand. Some sort of comfort after this whole thing, but a gloved hand shoved him back onto the barstool. 

“It’s almost as if I landed back in two years ago.” He glared. “What are you doing, Jes?”

“I can handle just one round.” He glanced longingly after the tables.

“I understand that you need to be distracted from your tragedy.” He nodded. Over the past few years, Inej had been working with Kaz to help acknowledge the feelings of those closest to him. “Lucky for you, I have called for temporary solace.”

That’s when he caught sight of them rushing through the groups of people. “ _ Nina. _ ” He met them in the middle, and he couldn’t find himself to stop her from throwing her arms around him.

It had been a long while since he had seen Nina and her husband. “I missed you, Fahey.”

He laughed in her ear, but he was already shaking with her in his arms. 

She pulled away. “We’re gonna find him.” She looked back at Matthias, who made a stout nod.

“I know.”

“But for tonight,” she said. “There’s not a lot we can do.”

He shook his head. “I could be doing more.”

She grabbed his cheeks and squoze them. “Really? What could you be doing right now that would actually help him?”

“I could make a list of people who probably took him.”

She hummed. “Okay. Let’s do that then.”

She ordered two more drinks. Jesper didn’t even notice until that moment that Kaz had disappeared again. 

He gawked at her. “You got Matthias to drink?”

Nina laughed out loud. “Ghezen, no.”

His lips turned into a thin line. 

She took the bottles and handed the second one to him. He showed her his drink in his other hand, but she insisted.

“Let’s make that list.”

They sat back at the bar. Matthias got a water. Jesper found himself increasingly annoyed with the fact that he was constantly holding her hand. Not at them, but how he would love to be holding Wylan’s. He’s had the comfort of having the curly haired boy by his side, and a hand to hold. His heart clenched.

“There’s the people that I used to owe money to. I mean-”

“Then there will be a ransom released.”

“Members of the Council. A lot of them don’t like him. They continually say that he’s not a good replacement to his father.”

“Alright. Why would kidnapping you and Wylan do anything? If anything, they would kill him to make it look like an accident.” Matthias said, but winced when he saw Jesper’s face.

He had already downed his second drink, and he was feeling his head get a little fuzzy. It was downhill from here. “Do you think he’s dead?”

“No.” Nina said firmly. Matthias made a face that didn’t seem too convinced.

Jesper shook his head. 

“We’ve done the impossible. We’ll get through this.” He looked at those green eyes. How many times he had tried to flirt with Nina. He wasn’t in love with her or anything, but he was slightly infatuated for a short while after joining the Dregs. It was clear though, that she had an interest elsewhere. Though, she was the first person in Ketterdam that he got to consistently interact with who had such confidence in their Grisha abilities. She wasn’t afraid or withholding anything. He trusted her.

“He’ll get through this.” Matthias added.

Jesper chugged the last of the second drink and ordered himself another. If this is what they were doing, then he may as well get as drunk as possible.

“There’s very few actual options.” Nina said.

“Van Eck.”

They all made a large sigh. “He isn’t all that threatening, you know. I just wish he’d stop tormenting Wylan.”

There were nights where Wylan would see something or hear something, and his gaze would become wistful. Usually, it lead to him sobbing and begging for forgiveness about something small. This meek behavior could last for days when they first started dating. He’d get the clear to be able to touch him, and then he would hold him, running his hands through his hair. 

“Shh, you’re alright, Wy,” he’d say.

He snapped out of it. “Wylan was trapped in that house for years, as a prisoner rather than a son. Maybe it’ll never end.”

Nina frowned. 

“We all suffer from our abusers and our own illusions,” Matthias said, but it sounded like it was painful to say. Jesper never really had the chance to get close enough to Matthias to know a lot about his experiences. “It gets easier with people who care.”

“We’ll stay as long as you guys need when we get him back.” Nina and Matthias had been traveling the world the past few years. They even did some work with Inej and her crew. They gained experiences with each other, learning more. Jesper could tell how the both of them were humbled by each other. When they made it back to Ravka, they were married on a split decision. Jesper could see the chain holding the ring which rest in her cleavage.

They must have been in Kerch for the week when the whole thing happened. 

“Thanks.”

He was probably on his sixth drink when he said, “I swear, I’ll kill Jan Van Eck for the things he’s done.”

Nina cheered to that.

 

He woke up with a raging headache. 

“I’m glad you had an efficient night.”

Jesper frowned at the voice. “I have  _ got  _ to stop waking up in your bed.”

“I tried to give you a room last night, but you refused saying no one would expect you up here.” Kaz turned his head back at his desk. “So it’s your own fault.”

“I can’t believe I wasted my time getting drunk.”

He snorted. “You believe it, you just hate that it’s so you to pull that off.”

Jesper scowled, a sudden hatred for Kaz. 

“It wasn’t completely your doing, though. I needed you out of the way.”

His head pounded when he sat up. “Out of the way?”

“You were going to do something stupid for the sake of grief. Whether it be go straight to Van Eck or the estate. I couldn’t have that.”

He wanted to yell at Kaz, tell him that he was wrong. It was true though, he was considering going straight to hellgate. 

“I have people watching both Hellgate and the Hendriks Estate.”

“Alright.” He had to trust him. Deep down, he knew that Kaz would do his best to keep Jesper and Wylan out of harm, in reasonable lengths. 

“Now, get your strength back. I want you to spar with Matthias when you’re ready to get up.”

He grunted a complaint.

“I can’t help you’ve gotten soft.”

 

It was obvious enough that sparing with Matthias wasn’t going to go well. It was funny, though. Matthias was feeling apologetic for beating the life out of him. He wasn’t a bad fighter, but he had kind of lost his ability to take a hit. 

By time it was over he had a series of bruises  up his torso. He was never the best hand to hand fighter. His aim was still in top shape, but maybe he had gotten this bad. Two years was a long time, and he vowed to not let himself slip. He still kind of liked the feeling of being able to dodge some punches and strategize a fight.

He grabbed a towel, and they left to go get some water. “I should be doing more.”

Matthias only shook his head. He wasn’t really comforting, but he was glad that he wasn’t hearing another spill about how there’s nothing he could do.

“Let’s do something then.”

“Not going to trick me into getting drunk?”

He almost smiled. “That’s Nina’s territory.”

“Ah, yes. You’re wife.”

He blushed. 

“You didn’t invite Wylan and I to the wedding.” He raised an eyebrow accusingly. 

“Sorry, Nina-” he stopped. “We didn’t want to wait for a week for you guys to arrive.”

Jesper grinned. He understood that feeling. Him and Wylan had discussed getting married multiple times, and Jesper always had that sudden urge to take him down and get married in front of whoever was watching. “It’s alright. You can come to ours.”

“Did you-”

Then a thought hit him. “The ring- Oh Ghezen. It was with us at breakfast.  _ Fuck _ .” He cursed. 

Matthias watched him melt down. 

“There’s no way it’s still at the cafe.” He raised his head and he could feel everything just crashing down. He tried to rub his temples. “Why do I keep losing everything that’s important.”

“You were going to ask him to marry you.”

He sighed. “I was. Now, I don’t have the boy. I don’t have the ring and everything is ruined.”

“The ring isn’t that big of a deal.”

It was just another thing. The ring was bound to be pawned by now. “Do you want to try and find it?”

There was a small glint in his eyes. It was the closest thing you’d to mischevious from Matthias. 

“I mean-”

“You never know. We can just check the cafe.”

“Alright.”

“We’ll just have to be careful.”

“I’m always careful.”


	3. Nina

Nina knew that she was glaring. She couldn’t help, but be angry at Kaz. She knew that he was helping Jesper. She knew that this all would turn out because Kaz was there to figure things out, but she was mad. She was so angry that Kaz was treating Jesper like this. Matthias had been assigned to Jesper, keeping him distracted and away from trouble, but he didn’t know anything that was happening.

Nina, Kaz, Rotty and Pim were all assigned to watch the mansion. If it really was Van Eck, he’ll need Ms. Hendriks out of the way. Now, more likely than not, he’d kill her this time. Nina knew this was a big risk, and she knew that having Jesper around would be worse, but she couldn’t help but ache at the thought that he was in the dark about this. If something goes wrong, Jesper wouldn’t even know what was going on in the first place.

Kaz had told her the night before to get him as drunk as possible, and he didn’t even notice that she remained sober. He had cried, and sang. At some point, he must have blacked out.

She was running her fingers over the ring hung around her neck. It’d be fine. It’d be fine. She knew Inej would be here soon and the spider would be the biggest advantage. The only time Nina worried was when she had to fight Dunyasha. While in all her saint like, Inej would try her best not to hurt anyone, Nina would have killed her with her bare hands for hurting Inej in the first place.

She sat in the cart, watching.  _ “Any strange behavior _ ,” Kaz had warned. She knew very well what she was looking for.

Though, it was increasingly boring. She had been there all day while Jesper and Matthias had been sparing, and she was just sitting there. Hopefully, Kaz had assigned someone to relieve her. But she watched servants come and go. They must have noticed that Jesper and Wylan hadn’t returned. 

She saw Kaz limp to their cart, and he hopped in, giving Pim another outfit to change into.”It’s time to move.”

Nina nodded. “I’ll go in through the back.” 

They would get Marya out of there. Kaz had been hoping that they would get sight on some people working for Wylan’s captor. It was if everyone was denying that it was Van Eck. Matthias genuinely believed it couldn’t be Van Eck because of how crazy Hellgate can make you. He was certain that his mind would be far too gone to organize something like this. Ultimately, Nina suspected Rollins. The best way to get back into power would be to destroy Kaz, and the best way to destroy Kaz would be having Van Eck back in power. Kaz refused to believe that it was Rollins. 

Kaz frowned. “I’ll be with you.”

She hoped she didn’t roll her eyes, but she couldn’t even recall it in the moment. 

 

It felt like such a slow moving job compared to their normal work. It wasn’t long, though, until Marya Hendriks was calmly leaving the building. She was supposed to head to the docks, where she would soon visit Alys in the country house. Though, they followed her all the way there. 

Nina almost wanted to believe it was unnecessary for her to be escorted the whole way. There were a few more dregs on board to help her get to her destination, but she knew she was wrong when she saw someone come up right behind her and drag her from the normal crowd at the dock.

Nina took off, without waiting for Kaz. She couldn’t let Wylan’s mother be dragged off. There were two men in a quieter street, one with Marya hoisted over her shoulder. The other stopped when they saw her.

He ran for her and ended up giving her a hard punch to the cheek. Nina was quick to respond, though. She jabbed her elbow into his nose. He fell back hard, and she kneed him in the stomach, causing him to fall to the ground. It wasn’t a great victory, the guy clearly wasn’t meant for fighting. She was going to keep going when she felt the need to refocus. She started to run, but he grabbed her leg and it only took one hard tug and she was on the ground. 

He was on top of her, holding one hand at her throat. She was fighting him. It was obvious that she was stronger, but he was also holding a cloth over her mouth. Things were becoming fuzzy. There were footsteps. She could see Kaz’s shoes, then his legs. Her captor was momentarily distracted, and she pushed against him, nearly shoving him off her. She was feeling too weak for this. How could her limbs fail her like this?

“Kaz-” she gasped as soon as she managed to get the cloth off her mouth. 

There was some sort of horror struck look on his face. She had never seen him give this much expression to anything. Though, she was angry. She started to reach for something before the light began to drift. 

Then he was being torn off her. The guy was shoved away, but Kaz didn’t even try to go after him. He was running off, blood still soaking his face.

“Wha-” she gasped. She had to calm down before she could deal with this. She gained control of her breaths before saying. “What was that, Kaz?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

That seemed to ignite something. She was so tired of his shitty behavior. “Yes it matters! You nearly got me killed.”

“Keep your mouth shut, Zenik.” He glanced up. “At least we know now that a source of this madness.”

 

There was so much anger pent up by time she got back to the club. She found out that the other dregs helping them were ambushed and passed out in different alleys. There was no way that it was just Van Eck involved. She was livid, but it seemed to melt away when she saw Matthias. He seemed to be speaking to Jesper in a low tone. Jesper had his forehead in his hands. They both spotted her as she got closer.

“Nina, your-” Matthias started, but then shook his head. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” She glanced back to the doorway where she last saw Kaz. “Are you?”

The question was directed to Jesper.

“Of course, sweetheart.”

Matthias gave him a short glare, but when Jesper only shrugged, he made a soft smile. 

“Kaz wants to talk to us at the Slat,” she said.

They started to get up, but Nina placed her hands on the table.

“Something’s wrong, though. Today he-” she paused. “Hesitated. I’ve never seen anything like it.”

They both glanced at each other, but all Jesper said was, “Kaz always has a reason.” He rolled his eyes and left the table, with only the words. “I’ve gotta talk to him.”

Nina held her husband’s arm. “Matt,” she basically whispered. She didn’t think he could hear her. He moved closer. “We lost her.”

He tensed. He knew exactly what had been going on. “This isn’t good.”

She looked up. “How did you distract him?”

“He lost something other than Wylan during the attack. We went to find it.”

“Any luck?”

He shook his head. “I got him something else, though. I think it’ll help.” He faltered just a little bit, touching the bruise on her cheek and then ran a finger along the one on her neck.

“What happened?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that I've neglected this fic for two weeks and you deserve a chapter that's not under two thousand words. I'm sorry. Midterms have been kicking my ass, but I'm on break and I want to be able to get at least one more chapter out this weekend. Thank you guys for your patience!


	4. Inej

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inej returns and tables turn.

Inej shouldn’t have been spying, but she felt as though she needed to test the water before walking into the Slat. Though, she listened outside Kaz’s window. He was pacing.

The door slammed open, and Jesper walked in. “What happened with Nina?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“What job were you doing today that I was conveniently not told about?” 

“Oh. Yes. We were watching the Hendriks household.”

There was a long moment. Jesper was probably trying to find the right way to ask his question. He landed on this. “Marya?”

“They have her.”

She could picture Jesper’s fidgeting. His stress seemed to just project from him, and Inej had memorized all of the signs when he was close to breaking. “Then it is Van Eck.”

“Yes.”

“What happened to Nina, then?”

“She was attacked. I was able to get the guy off her.”

Inej’s heart swelled for her friend.  _ She was here _ . 

“We’ve got to confront Van Eck.”

“This isn’t going to be free, Jesper.”

Inej basically rolled her eyes. Of course he’s going to charge Jesper for his services. She wanted to scoff. Sometimes he was insufferable, but she knew there was probably more to it. 

He snorted. “Figures. Even though this is your friend on the line, and this is a mess that you started two years ago. Even though-”

“Even though,” she said, slipping up the window. “If Van Eck has the ability to bring Wylan down with the evidence to prove he was working with you, he could easily tear down your empire and bring back Rollins. The sweet revenge that you worked so hard for.”

Jesper all but grinned at that.

Kaz scowled. “Good to know you got my message.”

“I was in Ravka,” she said. She had been working with Nikolai on ways to help the Suli’s way of life in their country. History had proved time and time again that officials haven’t ever been kind to her people, but just maybe she could ignite some change. Nikolai was the reason she was able to get here so quickly. “I left ahead of my ship. They should arrive within the next few days.”

“Yes. We’ll need them.”

She lifted her head. That’s when Nina and Matthias entered the room, causing it to become almost crowded.

“Inej.”

“Hey,” she waved. 

“You’re hair.”

She had cut her hair to her chin just a few months back. She had it up into a tight ribbon at the time. She admitted she missed the braid, though.

Then Nina charged at her, pulling her into a crushing embrace. She wouldn’t have traded it for the world. She couldn’t stop herself from laughing. “You smell awful,” she finally said.

She spit out her tongue. “You’re not much better.”

They were giggling when Kaz made a small cough. Nina retreated to Matthias’ side, and Inej to Jesper’s.

“Alright. We’re breaking into Hellgate and getting Van Eck out of prison.”

Jesper tensed, and Inej instinctively grabbed his hand. 

“We’re gonna get them to come to us. Though, there’s something else that we’ll need to solve first.”

“If it isn’t related to Wylan then I don’t see why it matters,” Jesper spat.

“Oh you’ll want this fixed. If Van Eck has waited nearly two years before acting. Something’s changed. Now, what could he use against you two to gain power?” 

Nina was the first one to figure it out, and her eyes widened. 

“”My da,” Jesper swallowed. His world was being torn apart from under him. “I have to go get him.” 

“No. We’ll need you here. We’re going to find Wylan, and you can’t look like you fled the country. Plus, they might try to follow you.”

“I’ll go.”

Inej frowned. She had just barely been able to be with her. 

“They already have a pretty good idea of who I am. If you’re planning to do any sort of ambushing, I wouldn’t be any sort of help.” She looked down at her hands. 

Kaz nodded. “Be ready to leave tomorrow whenever the  _ Wraith _ hits the docks. As soon as you get there you’ll be taking him to Ravka. You’ll send us a letter as soon as he’s safe. That’s when we’ll strike Hellgate.”

“We’d be lucky if that took two weeks. Wylan might not have that time. We know that Marya sure as hell doesn’t.” He was withholding how angry he was. 

“We’re going to investigate some other things in the meantime.”

Jesper groaned, and squoze her hand. He was being forced to choose. He was probably right at the fact that he didn’t have time. The best thing for Van Eck would be killing Marya. 

“Alright. Inej, I need to speak with you. Nina, go pack the blandest clothing you’ve ever worn.” 

“Shouldn’t be too hard,” Jesper grinned at her.

She punched him in the arm as she passed. They split up for the night. She naturally stayed behind to speak with Kaz. There were a lot of things unsaid when she last left. It had been months ago, but at the moment, she couldn’t remember why she was so mad.

“You’re frustrating.”

He almost smiled at that. “Am I?”

She nodded. Though, she was surprised when he outstretched his bare hand to her. For a small second, she figured that he was handing her something. The trust in his eyes showed her otherwise.

She took it, a little embarrassed of her calloused fingers. It was stupid because she knew he wouldn’t mind.

“We’re going to have to find Rollins.” He had gone off the grid since he had Inej threaten him, and no one had heard from the man. Some of his clubs were worn down and what was left of the Dime Lions tried to work with them, but Kaz had actually bought the rest and remodeled them. 

Kaz only hummed at that. Eventually, he started to wince and pulled his hands away. She never tried to push him. She remembered the day on the docks. The day he met her parents. The day her parents got to meet their daughter again. It would never be the same as when she was a child, but the days that she got to free someone, she knew that maybe it was worth it. Their eyes would be a mix of fear and hope. 

“You don’t think he’s behind it?”

“I’m not certain. Though, I’m going to have you spy on some of his surviving top officials.” 

She nodded.

“I need to hide Jesper.”

“What?”

“They’re going to work to frame him. Some of the merchant council is working to get Van Eck back in power.

Jesper had returned to college to receive a law degree. It was rather odd. During that time, Wylan and him had broken up. Wylan had told him to come back when he was serious about breaking an addiction. Before he did it, though, he had begged Kaz and Inej to keep an eye on them. 

It was less like they thought they didn’t have a future together, but more about needing to grow separately in a different environment. Jesper even spent some time with Nina and Matthias on Inej’s voyages. It wasn’t long before he returned to the boy he had his heart set on.

_ “I miss Wylan _ ,”  _ Jesper said, leaning against the rail. _

_ Inej didn’t respond. She missed Kaz, and the spot on his window sill she sat to feed the crows. Oddly enough, she found herself missing Ketterdam, too. _

_ They had just left Novyi Zem, where they had returned some of the children from a slaver’s raid. Jesper had visited his father for a day or so. He had been so worried to talk to him.  _

_ “I miss waking up to him and his horrible snores. I miss it when he’d go on a rant about something he’d find interesting, even if it had nothing to do with me. I miss his desperate attempts to help me.” _

_ “Do you think you’re ready to go back?” _

_ He didn’t hate the life of a merchant. He quite enjoyed it actually, but that wasn’t what she was asking. Did he think that he was ready to trust another person? Did he think that he was ready to completely be rid of his addiction? Did he think that he was ready to stop putting himself in harm's way for Wylan’s sake? _

_ “Yes.” _

Inej felt herself soften at the memory. That was a little over a year ago. “They’re trying to control who ever is in Wylan’s spot. They should know by now that Van Eck is unreliable.”

“They view him as desperate.”

She scowled. People could be that dumb sometimes. Wylan had spoken to her about his past experiences in that home, and it made her blood boil. 

She wanted to argue it further, but she knew she could trust his judgement. She knew that deep down, he wouldn’t let Wylan get killed. Though, she also knew that the idea of Rollins being behind this enraged him more than anything else. The idea that he could have killed him when he had the chance.

 

Nina was sent off the next day. She had to get across seas as soon as possible. She walked downstairs of the Slat to see her and Matthias trapped in an embrace. “Nina,” she said, going to her. “Be careful.”

“You too.”

Kaz stood behind them. “We’ll wait a week to give you a head start. Send us something as soon as you can. Don’t give away your location.”

She nodded. Nina glanced at Jesper who seemed so unsure. “Please just get to him in time.” Inej had seen many versions of Jesper, and she remembered how happy and amusing he could be to how torn and broken he could seem. This was a whole new level. He had gotten better in every possible way, and now everything he deserved and loved would be taken away from him.

She wasn’t sure if she could ever handle losing her family again or Kaz for that matter. 

Inej grabbed his arm. “We’ll figure this out.” She was shocked when she felt him leaning on her. She let Jesper put an arm around her, using her as some sort of rest. Though her shoulder could feel something solid underneath his vest. 

Kaz gave Nina more instructions as they left for the docks, Matthias followed. She wanted to be alone with Jesper, just for a moment. “You’re going to make it through this.”

He nodded. “I know.”

Then she gave him a sly grin and reached into his vest to retrieve a small leather bound book. “What’s this?”

His face faltered, but then responded. “Matthias gave it to me the other day when we were looking for-” Pause. “It’s so I can write down some of my thoughts, to keep myself from being overwhelmed.”

She considered this. “Quite thoughtful of him.”

“And I was under the impression that he didn’t like me very much.”

Inej found herself chuckling. “I think that’s the impression he gives to everyone.”

They fell silent, but the room around them continued to move with restless dregs. “I’m writing to Wylan. So that one day, he’ll be able to hear them from someone.”

_ He’ll hear them from you _ , she thought.

 

The week went on and she did a lot of jobs for Kaz. There were whispers about Wylan’s disappearance, as well as Jesper’s. There was stress and tension surrounding everyone. Inej hated that she was happy to be far away from the Slat for most of the week. No one was sleeping or eating enough, including herself. Anyone who had known Jesper when he was in the Dregs was worried.

She was relieved that by the end of the week, she hadn’t heard about a dead body turning up. As far as she knew both of the Hendriks were still alive, and that was a relief. Matthias, Kaz, Jesper and Inej all set up for the break out of Van Eck. 

It wasn’t as organized as his plot when they broke out Matthias. They wanted to get caught, she had to keep that in mind. They slid along passageways through the prison. It was just as grim as she could remember. Inej found herself looking back at Matthias. He seemed to be holding up well, but she didn’t really know beneath that hardened expression that he shared with everyone but Nina.

Van Eck was found and he wasn’t really in a prison cell. Kaz knew this though because some of the merchant council had given him some funds. It was a twisted sense of loyalty. The first few months of him being in prison would have been the worst because all of the merchant council had turned their backs on Van Eck, but after they decided they weren’t all that much of fans of Wylan’s progressive ideas, they found themselves looking back to his father.

He had a nicer bed and a writing desk. Now, Matthias was scowling.  _ “The prisoners are treated less than human,” he had said to Nina once. “A lot of people in there didn’t do anything wrong, and still-” _

Jesper was the one to walk forward, and Inej was almost fearful for what he’d do. He hit his head with the butt of his gun, and she could hear the sound of it smacking against the pearl handles. Van Eck slumped. This was the first time Jesper had seen him since the trial. 

“Let’s go,” was all he said.

They fled rather quickly. Kaz had waited for them at the mouth of the tunnel they had first gone in. They took two boats back to the barrel. Jesper and Matthias had been carrying Van Eck, and Kaz following behind. “They’re following us,” Kaz had muttered, and she knew to slip into the darkness of the alleys. She hoisted herself up onto a balcony with all her strength. She refused to slip despite the rain beginning to pour. 

She saw them not far behind Kaz, and all she could do is pull up one of her small throwing stars and shoot it as far as she could. They were all hooded and Inej could count nearly seven of them.  _ How was he pulling so many men out of his ass?  _ One of the figures fell to the ground, and Kaz whipped around and cracked one of them on the shoulder. He always was one who could do well in a fight, but mostly because of his overwhelmingly high pain tolerance.

Though, Kaz couldn’t keep them all at bay. Four of them ran after Jesper and Matthias. Inej jumped after them. It had gotten into a full blown brawl, and Inej was going to help when she turned back to Kaz, who had thrown a decent punch and knocked the last one onto the ground. There was a beat, and Kaz’s whole expression changed as the boy recoiled and kicked Kaz in the stomach. He just took it, falling backward. Kaz screamed when a hand wrapped around his neck. 

Inej ran back to him, stupidly. Kaz could hold his own, but Inej saw how he froze, still standing there. He ended up thrashing in a few moments, but it wasn’t the calm calculated movements, but panicked thrashing. She was scared for him.

She shoved the boy off of him, and for a moment, she thought he looked eerily familiar, but brushed it off as nothing. Kaz wasn’t even that hurt, but he was shaking. Inej found herself kneeling next to him as he sunk down rather than finishing off her opponent.

The boy started to run. She shouldn’t call him a boy. He was obviously older than her, but it all seemed so relative. Matthias was yelling something, but it didn’t matter, she had to make sure Kaz was alright. She didn’t know what to do, but her hands hovered over him, desperately trying to think of something.

Matthias was soon next to her. “You need to follow them!” He gave her a certain look. “I can take care of them.”

_ Them. _ She glanced up to see Jesper on the ground next to two others, barely moving. 

“ _ Now _ ,” he hissed.

Inej took off running after the direction she saw him go. She wasn’t trying to think of Kaz or even Jesper. What she needed to focus on was Wylan. If she could just follow him long enough, they could locate Wylan or Marya. It had been a long while before she felt as though she couldn’t move fast enough. There was no skill that could make her go any faster. There was no item that could push her father. She knew she’d be fine when she located the boy with the black wavy hair. He had thrown himself into a crowd. Since he wasn’t as bloody as some of his comrades, he could blend in just fine. 

She just had to keep him in her eye sight. It wasn’t long before he was out of the busy part of town. There were plenty of empty warehouses where he was headed. Even if they wanted to search very cranny of this sector, they wouldn’t be able to locate Wylan. There was just  _ too much _ . 

Then she saw him slip into an abandoned underground pub. She found herself grinning.

She got as close to the building as she could, looking into the window close to her feet. There were plenty of men, and no sign of Van Eck. They must have taken him somewhere else. Though, when someone yanked a boy up to his feet, her heart stopped. Wylan looked badly beaten and very weak.

Though, despite his horrid appearance, Inej felt herself give a small smile.  _ Alive _ .

Inej was taking the rooftops back to the Slat, where she knew they would be by now. It was time to get one of their crows back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back for another chapter, who would have guessed. I'm sorry for not getting this out sooner. I didn't get to edit this chapter all that much. School has been stressing me out and I was only able to write this because I got my hours cut down at work, but hopefully I'll get second job soon. Although, I won't be able to write as much. I'm sorry you guys! Thanks for reading and all of your comments!


	5. Nina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nina sends a letter.

Nina walked up a long pathway to Colm Fahey’s home. She had left Inej’s crew at the docks. She knew a lot of the crew already from her travels with Matt, but she was insistent that she had to go see Colm alone.

She knew she was nearly there when she saw a tree with three letters carved in it.  _ J L F _ . Jesper Llewellyn Fahey. Nina had to smile at the thought of small Jesper getting in trouble for harming the tree. She ran her fingers over the letters, understanding that this was his home. Her heart ached a little bit.

She arrived at the door after what seemed like hours. She pulled the hood off of her head, allowing her hair to fall at the sides of her face. 

Colm Fahey opened the door and he didn’t try to hide his surprise. 

“You probably don’t remember me-”

“Miss Zenik.” 

She looked straight at him, unable to repress the memory of him holding onto Jesper. She always had an instinct to distance herself from familial contact because of how badly she envied it. “I have a message from Ketterdam.”

He nodded, waving her in. “I’ll make some tea.”

She sat at a counter, watching him prepare a kettle. “You need to leave.”

“Is my son alright?”

“He-” she hesitated, thinking of the broken pieces Jesper had been in before she left. “He’ll be better off knowing your safe.” 

_ “I’ll keep him out of harm’s way,” she had looked Jesper straight in the eye. _

_ “What if you’re too late?” _

_ She frowned, not wanting to entertain to possibility. “It won’t happen.” _

_ “Nina, they probably already have him.” _

_ “They’re not that smart.” _

_ He was scowling now. “They have Wylan, don’t they?” _

_ “Then I will help you kill every last person who was involved in this.”  _

She hadn’t known Jesper well before the Ice Court, but she still cared for him deeply. They had flirted previously, but once she returned to Ketterdam with Inej, Jesper was actually eager to show her his powers. He had been extremely hesitant to even learn about them, and she was proud. 

The answer only satisfied him for a moment. 

“I’m not going to leave.”

“But-”

“I don’t know what’s happening or who is after me. I won’t leave my home to the wolves.”

“If you’re not here, they’ll just leave,” she said.

He shook his head. “I can’t be sure of that.”

Maybe it was because she wasn’t raised in a specific home. She was raised to be a soldier. Instead of trying to reason with her past, she thought of her future. If she settled down somewhere with Matthias, raising kids. The place where Matthias died. Nina had to shake herself from the thought, resisting the urge to scream. It wouldn’t be worth her life. It couldn’t be.

“And I’m still responsible for my animals.” He poured some tea for the both of them. “I”m sorry you came all this way for nothing, Miss Zenik.” 

“I’m not,” she said, picking up her cup. “I’m still responsible for protecting you. We don’t need another person being held against Jesper.”

He glanced up at that. 

“I’ll tell you all about it if you leave with me.”

He scowled. She had seen Jesper make that exact look. It was almost like a pout. “If you’re staying, I’ll be happy to have the help.”

Nina could only blink at that. “I guess I am staying.”

 

Early the next morning she sent a letter to Kaz, sending the crew back.

 

_ Matthias and Kaz, _

_ I’m enjoying my time in Novyi Zem; the fields are gorgeous. I think I should stay and work on some random farm instead of rejoining the Dregs. Don’t get your cane in a twist, Kaz. Matthias, I can already feel yourself scowling. I’ll be back before you know it. I’ll keep your gifts and treasures safe.  _

_ I love you, Matt. I eagerly wait for more news. _

_ Nina _

 

It was all fine. She decided that she didn’t really hate working on a farm as much as she thought she would. There was a lot of physical work that she wasn’t used to. Jesper always claimed he gained muscle from doing these things, and now she saw how. 

Colm insisted they have supper together. She wouldn’t let the man out of her sight, anyways, So, she agreed. She told him all about her travels with Matt as well as her time when Jesper was on the ship.

“He’s stupidly strong.”

He smiled at that. “He got it from his mother.”

She knew she shouldn’t have asked. “Was his mother Grisha?”

He nodded. “She died after aiding a young girl from poison. I don’t think I could stand losing someone to this- to this-” he waved his hand up in exasperation. He had to know she was Grisha, right?

“You mean his gift?”

He frowned. “I’m not so sure I could call it that.”

Nina bristled. “If people are properly trained in their abilities there would be less of a harm to themselves.” Pause. “You didn’t tell Jesper to hide his abilities did you?”

“That- That’s none of your business,” he huffed.

She recalled how scared he was when Kaz had ordered Jesper to basically reveal his abilities to Nina, and how defensive he was when she attempted to talk about it. “How could you do that?” she hissed while slamming her palms on the table.”

“I know it wasn’t right!” he yelled right back. “I”m learning that! I was terrified of losing my son to poison or slavers or even to some other country’s civil war!”

She pulled back. “I’m sorry. That was out of line.”

He could only sigh. “You were, but you’re also right. I love myson, but I nearly caused his undoing.”

“He’s very happy with Wylan, you know. He’s almost a different person now,” she said with a soft smile. “Still charming and a bit reckless, but they compliment each other well.” She nearly choked on the next sentence. “Saints, they have to find him.”

“What’s happened?”  
Nina knew she had made a deal the previous night. “He’s been taken by someone in support of his father. They say it’s probably with the help of some councilmen. Even Kaz has been sent into a loop.”

“Do you know if he’s okay?”

She shook her head. “Jesper blames himself, but you’re the only loose end. They must have found the connection. They’d use and torture you.”

“Jesper wrote me a letter a few weeks ago.” He left the room only to return with a few folded pages. “He wrote plenty about you and Matthias. I’ve got to say I’m proud of all of you for finding your way.”

“Our way away from Kaz, you mean.”

He chuckled. “Maybe.” Glancing down at the letter, he began to read. “‘I love him more than anything, Da. I love his hair, his laugh, his interests and dreams. I hope you love him as much as you love me because he’s going to be your son in-law. A husband to me, can you believe it? What did I do to be so happy?’”

Nina felt something rising in her chest. She wondered if it would be worth being happy at all if it was only going to be ripped away. “He was going to propose!” There would have been a wedding, and a home created between them. “Holy shit.”

The front door slammed open, causing both of them to jump. Nina was already grabbing a knife, throwing it as soon as someone ended up in the doorway. “ _ Hide!”  _ she said without turning back.

She reached out as the next to entered the room. She felt a bone hide piercing, tearing it from his ear and stabbing it through a vein pulsing in his neck. She drove it in so far, she wasn’t sure if she could get it out. She didn’t have time, though. She was ready to charge at the last one, fists ready. A shot rang out before she could. 

Nina twisted around so fast to see Colm Fahey with a pistol, still pointing at where the man was. 

“My wife didn’t leave us without teaching her family how to shoot.”

She had to smile. Despite the damage to the door and the three dead bodies, the house was perfectly intact and neither of them had been touched. 

“I think we can handle a few more break ins.” 

She inspected the bodies, lifting up the sleeve to reveal a Dime Lions tattoo, though someone had been trying hard to remove it. 

“Fuck,” she said.

“Watch your mouth,” Colm said from the other side of the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm not dead! Turns out my time management is total shit and so this break I'm forcing myself to write. Sorry if this chapter sucks, I didn't read over it because I'm just done with it. So done. Thank you all for the support, though! I really appreciate it!   
> Get ready for a Wylan chapter next!


	6. Wylan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Wylan?

The first time Wylan woke up, everything was so fuzzy. He remembered Jesper screaming his name over and over. Someone had his arms in a tight grip and Wylan found himself wishing he was stronger. He was never good at fighting, and although Jesper had taught him some defense techniques, he had been useless.

“Jes-” he whispered.

“The brat’s awake.”

He glanced up at him, feeling the ties on his wrists.

A few others around the room moved to see him. They must have been in some abandoned home. Windows were boarded up and furniture was covered in dusty white cloth. 

“There’s not a lot we can do until the boss is out,” one of the guys with wavy hair said.

“Jakob,” one of them said. “It’s important to keep this location safe.”

He rolled his eyes. “I think we ought to just kill the kid and let it be at that.”

“In due time,” the other said.

There was a third guy in the corner who didn’t feel the need to say anything, but Wylan kept an eye on him as he scowled at the wall.

The conversations passed without much happening. The three of them ended up playing cards, and Wylan must have dozed off again. He could risk speaking and getting in more trouble, or he could end up getting information. It was better than just sitting and waiting for nothing to happen.

Luckily, the second time he was in a lot less pain and his head was more clear. “Who are you? Who  _ hired _ you?”

The one named Jakob scoffed. “Why would we tell you anything?” Now that Wylan got a good look at him, he had a familiar scowl and structure. He had a sharp nose and intelligent eyes. Wylan had to snap himself out of his thoughts.

“Whatever they’ve offered, I can give you more.”

“Believe it or not,” one of the others started. “Not all of us can be bought.”

“What other reason could you be doing this? What have I done to you?”

They all rolled their eyes. “You can’t fear whoever this is more than the bastard of the barrel. It’s your funerals.”

“Shut your mouth,” the third one said. “We’re tearing your life with every stone. Your family, council seat, home, and so much more.”

They actually allowed him to get up and walk around once. 

“This isn’t working,” one named Arman said. “We’ve had him for one day-”  _ A time _ . “-and we’re already having trouble with him.”

“Maybe keeping him tied up isn’t a long term solution,” Jakob agreed. 

They all started brainstorming about places to put him. “A cage?”

“We’d have to leave to get the cage,” Emit said.

In the end, he was shoved in a wine cellar, and Wylan had to admit this was a better situation, despite the lack of light. He could at least move now. With his arms free, he reached up to his face to feel the bruised lining his face. 

He searched for sharp edge or anything he could fight them with, but he couldn’t see anything. If they were keeping him alive, it wasn’t good. They would use him against Kaz or Jesper. There was no actual wine or anything left in here, but he managed to pull out one of the shelves. If he found out a schedule or was able to surprise them at the entrance. It was hours before Wylan decided that this wasn’t a good plan. 

Maybe he wasn’t as good on his own. He resigned to a corner, already tired of the smell of alcohol.

 

He scoured the ground. While patting the stone, his hand sliced open on a piece of glass. Wylan retracted quickly, pressing his hand hard against his thigh. He reached out and lightly traced the glass out with his hand. There had been broken bottle of wine, and Wylan smiled. He found the cork, hoping there would be others.

He figured the shelves were reinforced with steel. It was one of the only things that was used in Ketterdam in simple construction. He pulled out another shelf, setting the cork to the side. He looked at the door, barest of light seeping through. He slipped a hand into his pocket, pulling out the mineral that he kept there for safe keeping. 

He found a few more corks, and used one of the shelves, slowly shaving it down with the glass so it would be in more manageable pieces. He placed them next to the wood door and began to strike the flint against the steel. It took a minute before any sparks took to the corks, but eventually they lit up the room.

He knew it was stupid to light up his exit, but it was better than risking suffocation. It would weaken the door enough, even if his captors didn’t notice.  _ Prepare to get burned _ . He watched the fire roar around the walls, the door was turning to embers. He heard screaming, and Wylan grabbed a piece of the wine bottle, throwing himself at the door.

He felt his side sear with pain, but it didn’t matter. He had to get running. He was running out of the house, knowing someone would be following. He needed to scream or do something, but there was no one out there. There was just land as far as you can see. His heart was racing. He couldn’t be in Ketterdam.

He blacked out before anything else could happen.

 

“We wanted to give you a little bit of freedom,” one of the people said as he blinked awake. “Instead, you burn down our hideout.”

He glanced up to see Jakob. This time he was in handcuffs, sitting on the floor. He looked around, unsure of where he was anymore.

“I hope it’s in ashes,” he spit.

The other guy standing next to him punched him hard in the stomach.

“I need to know about Kaz Brekker,” Jakob said.

He scowled. “Like I’d tell you anything.” He was still trying to breathe. 

“Where did he come from?”

“ _ What _ ?” Wylan sputtered.

He scowled for a long time. “I need to know more,” he said, running his hands over his scalp. He waved off the other guy, and walked closer. “If you know  _ anything _ about Brekker, I’ll find a way to spare your mother.”

He blinked at that. “My-”

“Marya Hendriks,” he said, waving his hand. “We were able to attain her yesterday.”

“Please,” he said, head falling. “Don’t do anything to her.” He was on his side now, pressed against a cold floor. “Don’t do anything to her.” Tears began to swell as he thought about his mother getting the same treatment. “I can’t-” He wasn’t strong like Jesper or clever like Kaz. He wasn’t-

“Tell me what you know.”

“I just-” he stopped. He could be bluffing to get information about Kaz. “I need to see her.”

He clenched his fists. “You don’t understand. This isn’t about who I’m working for,” he said through gritted teeth.

“I don’t know anything about his past. He keeps it very private.” He looked down. “Please don’t let them hurt my mother.” He felt his tears dampen the pavement, but he continued to cry. “I only just got her back.” A million years wouldn’t be enough time to make up for the time that had been stolen from them, but it didn’t keep him from begging.

“Rietveld,” the boy said. “Did he ever mention that name?”

“No,” he croaked.

“What about-” he paused. “What about Jordie?”

Wylan blinked as if his head began to clear. “Your name isn’t Jakob, is it?”

“Has he mentioned the name?” 

“Once.” It brought back a memory that was buried years ago. “He mistook-” he paused, knowing he shouldn’t mention Jesper by name or position. “His friend for it. They had both been heated.”

Jakob frowned, walking away. 

“Who are you?” he called after him. There was no response.

 

He was on the ground for hours. One of the guys came in to give him water, but that was the most interaction he had. He wasn’t sure how long it had been at this point, but the burns on his arm and cheek began to blister. 

Eventually, they got him up and tied him back into the chair. He was feeling so weak. They didn’t have to knock him out to move him because there was no way he could fight back. All he could manage to do is flicker in and out of consciousness.

If anyone else from the crew were captured, they would have found a way to get away by now. He knew that he was just the runt of the group.

He wasn’t sure how long it had been when Jakob ran back in, disheveled. 

_ “What are you doing here _ ?” one of the girls screeched.

He shook his head. “No one followed,” he said. “I’m sure.”

“You can’t be sure of that! Not with his wraith in Ketterdam.”

They all started to move at once. “We have to leave just to be safe.”

Wylan was being untied in an instant, but he was gagged and his hands and feet were bound together. He kept trying to move, but his body refused to react. He was shoved head first into a sack. 

“What about the woman?”

“Kill her. We don’t need her anymore.”

_ No _ . Wylan sat there in the darkness as he was lifted into someone’s arms.

“This isn’t necessary,” Jakob said. The door was swung open, and then he heard a thud and he was falling.

He hit the ground on his back. He pushed himself to try and open the bag, but someone had already done it. He looked straight into the face of Matthias. “I found him!” 

He was pulled out of the bag and into his arms. He looked to see the hell that had unleashed. Dregs had over run the place and the few guards were fleeing.

“Matt-” he gasped, but he could barely breathe and his mouth was too dry. “My mom-”

“We’ll get her,” he assured.

Someone was running toward them at lightning speed.  _ Jes. _

“Wy!” he said, pulling him from Matthias. 

“Get him out of here!” Wylan would know that voice anywhere. Kaz was sending out orders.

Jesper nodded at them and set off running. The bouncing was hurting his head, but it was overwhelming knowing that he was safe for just a few moments.

“Jes,” he said, but his voice was bare.

He stopped after a moment, laying him down in an alley. “Here,” he held out a canteen to his lips and Wylan drank as much as he could stomach.

“I love you,” he said. “So much.”

Jesper smiled sadly. “I love you, too.” He ran his hand over the burns on his cheek. “We have to get going again.”

He picked him up again. “I would let you walk, but-”

“It’s fine.”

“You look awful.”

He smirked, but it turned into more of a wince. “Thanks.”

“I’m sorry, Wylan.”

Wylan reached up to cup his chin as they continued to run. “Hey,” he could feel his mind shutting down. It was too much. It was nice to know that in a stressful situation, his brain would just put him out. Everything was hurting, but he managed to say, “marry me, okay?”

With that, he curled against Jesper and fell away.

 

He woke up in a bed, aching, but it was peaceful. This had been Jesper’s old room in the Slat, and Wylan found himself smiling. He ran his hands over the old- but so soft compared to the chair and the ground- sheets. He glanced around the very basic room with limited light, smiling to see Jesper curled on the floor next to the bed.

He pulled his feet out on the opposite side of the bed, and felt his weight on the pads of his toes. He stood up, shaking. Even though his stomach hurt, his head pounded, his stomach growled and his burns seared everytime something touched them, it felt so good.

He hadn’t even noticed the door open. “You’re awake.”

“Inej.” 

“It’s good to see you back. You had this one quite riled up.” She gestured to Jesper, who remained still on the floor. “Wasn’t doing too well until we found you.”

“Thank you for coming.”

She nodded and said, “I’ve got you some bread.” She handed him the plate and cup.

He ate greedily, drinking it all down. 

“Are you alright?”

Wylan nodded. “Better.”

She frowned lightly. “That’s good.”

“What happened?” He stared at her.

“You’re mother was stabbed multiple times before we got there,” she said, running her hands over her blades. “I”m sorry, Wylan.” Her voice was shaking. “We got her to a healer, but she must have contracted something.”

He felt himself tensing all over. “Where is she?”

Inej took Wylan upstairs to the attic, where Kaz would normally be. Though, his mother was laying there on the bed, unmoving. He knelt next to her, holding onto her hand. “Mom-” he whispered.

“She’s going to die,” he said with horror. “This can’t be happening.”

Inej had left him alone after a minute, and Wylan buried his face into the mattress, trying to muffle his tears. He fell asleep again next to her side.

 

It was Matthias who woke him up, placing a blanket around his shoulders. “What are you doing?”

He had a leather bound notebook in his hands. “Jesper is still asleep, and he probably will be for a while.”

“Did you put him in the bed?”

“Yes.”

Wylan frowned. Maybe he should be more concerned for his boyfriend.

“I would tell you all about the things that have happened while you were gone, but luckily it’s all been written down for you.” He lifted the book. “Jesper wrote letters to you.”

“Why do you have it?”

“I’d like to read them to you. Jesper can be quite the writer,” he said. 

He smiled. “I know.”

“ _ Dear Wylan, _

_ Matthias gave me this thing today, saying something about helping me deal with your disappearance. Everyone keeps being so careful around me, worried that I’ll shatter at the sign of bad news. They’re fears are warranted, though. You’re the love of my life, Wy. _

_ I don’t know why I’m doing this. I already know all of this and I doubt you’ll ever hear this. Although, I guess I can try and look forward to reading these to you. I really don’t want my last memory of you being your screams as you were torn out of my view. I have no doubt that you’re staying strong, but I’m terrified. _

_ I had that whole day planned out, you know. You had requested that the day be free of meetings and mercher business. I asked you to spend it with me, remember? We were going to have breakfast and then travel to the countryside. We were going to go horseback riding. I was going to make sure it was a day you’d never forget. I had this whole spot where we’d stop and have lunch. I already had the flowers prepared and delivered, but  now this all looks like an elaborate set up to murder you in the woods. _

_ It’s my fault even though you’ll keep trying to pretend it isn’t. I love you so much and I ruin everything I touch.” _

 

Matthias looked up to see tears streaming down Wylan’s face. 

“It wasn’t his fault. I-”

“I know it wasn’t,” Matthias defended. 

Then Wylan paused for a minute. “Why did you give this to him?”

“He didn’t want to talk to any of us. Probably because he didn’t want advice. This would have been the closest thing to talking to you.” He stared down at the pages. “I’d want someone to do this for me if something happened to Nina.” Wylan noticed him playing with the ring in around his neck.

“I’m glad you were there for him,” he sunk down against the mattress. 

He frowned. “Are you going to talk about what happened?”

Wylan frowned, staring at his charred arms. “Nothing really happened.”

“Okay,” he shrugged, and continued to read.

Jesper came in a little while later, pulling him up into his arms. “There he is!” he twirled him around. “You look a lot better, love.”

Wylar reached up and pulled him into a soft kiss. “Jes.”

“You’re the love of my life,” he said. “Everything I’ve ever wanted.” He hugged him tight and clutched the back of his shirt.

Wylan could only smile, but then he was crying and everything seemed to shatter. The few moments of relief were replaced by rage and fear.

“Hey,” Jesper whispered, running a hand through his hair. “Let’s get you back into bed.”

“I can’t leave her.”

“Wy, you have to regain your strength,” he paused. “ _ Please _ .”

He went weak in his arms and allowed Jesper to lead him back to bed.

When he was tucked nicely, Wylan clutched Jesper’s wrist. “Stay?”

He seemed unsure. “Kaz will want help with our hostage-”

“Hostage?”

“Some kid that we were able to pin down while rescuing you.”

Wylan only held harder. “He can do that on his own.” He felt selfish, but he needed Jesper there with him for the time being. 

He finally nodded and sat himself behind Wylan. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I finally made a six of crows side blog! I'll post my writing and doodles on there. @kazbrekker323


End file.
